Crash and Burn, Girl!
Crash and Burn, Girl! is the seventh episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode aired on July 23, 2013. Synopsis Caleb and Toby team up to investigate “A” and what really happened the night of the lodge fire and encounter a source that points to a new possible identity for “Red Coat.” Hanna struggles to act like everything is normal and her friends are unsure about how to help her. Aria worries about Mike‘s behavior in light of an incident at school and Ezra struggles with how he now fits into her life. Meanwhile, The Liars are determined to find a new suspect in Wilden’s murder and their tactics have unintended consequences. And, “A’s” new plan threatens to send everything crashing down around one of the Liars. Notes * Caleb and Toby team up to find out who/where "A" is. * Ezra and Hanna have a talk about how she is. * Mike is suspected for vandalizing Connor's car and questioned if he is still taking his medication. * Emily steals Det. Wilden's apartment key from a box under her mother's desk at Rosewood Police Department. * Pam gets suspended from the police station after several employees find that the key is missing. * Nigel makes a mysterious phone call after Toby and Caleb ask about the Thornhill Lodge. It might or might not have been to Jenna. * Aria, Spencer and Emily snoop around Wilden's apartment to look for clues that could help Ashley. * The girls find a note from "A" in Wilden's apartment in a box of meat, which suggests that he was also being tortured or contacted by "A". * Toby figured out that it wasn't a compass on the lighter, it had someones initials NW (Nigel Wright) on it. * Caleb and Toby question Nigel again and he reveals that he was paid to take Cece to Thornhill. This may indicate that CeCe is "Red Coat". * A drives a car through Emily house, which almost hits her mom. Title and Background *The original title of this episode was "Bro's Kicking 'A'". This was later revealed that the "temporary" title wasn't that at all but in fact a joke. *“Crash and Burn, Girl!” is also the title of a song from the Swedish pop singer, Robyn. *"Crash and Burn, Girl!" could refer to the car crashing into Emily's house. *"Crash and Burn, Girl!" may also refer to references made in the episode to the fire in the Season 3 finale (especially the lighter which Toby questions throughout the episode). Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis (photo) *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (photo) Guest Cast *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Wyatt Nash as Nigel Wright *John O'Brien as Arthur Hackett *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden (photo) *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall (photo) *Aeriel Miranda as Shana (photo) *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings (photo) Quotes Trivia * This episode's previous title was Bro's Kicking 'A', which was a tentative title (April 24 - May 15). * The table read was on May 10, 2013. * Filming began on May 13, 2013 and ended on May 21, 2013. Gallery PLLS04E07-01.jpg PLLS04E07-02.jpg PLLS04E07-03.jpg PLLS04E07-04.jpg PLLS04E07-05.jpg PLLS04E07-06.jpg PLLS04E07-07.jpg PLLS04E07-08.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Television